Helpful smile
by blackamerican
Summary: Not going to finish... Take it if you want. Hanabi always grew up knowing that she had to keep her emotions hidden to be the perfect Hyuga. Uzumaki Naruto takes it upon himself to change that and bring out the hidden smile he knows is there. HanaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Alright i wrote this as a one-shot but thinking of making it into a story this is HanaNaru but i don;t really know if it is good enough to be a story... hope you enjoy

**Fighting**

_Thinking_

Hanabi is 15 Naruto is 18 this is about a 2.5 year skio from the current manga

* * *

A warm August day currently encircles the village of Konoha. Konoha known for its great walls, many skilled shinobi, and what some would consider the greatest clan of ninja's the Hyuga's. Throughout the village the Hyuga's are thought of as noble, strong, and emotionally cold. On training ground three a lone Hyuga trains only surrounded by the training logs and herself, she attacks. Gracefully **she speeds forward landing a fast four ****hits, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty four**. The log is obliterated. She regains her composure and then faster than the eye can see she attacks another log with the same intensity as the first. She keeps up these attacks up for an hour until finally she has exhausted her chakra reserves.

She walks over to a tall standing tree and lightly sits her body against it. She looks up at the sky watching as the clouds drift by. She takes a couple deep breaths just glad she was given permission to train outside of her compound. Her mind drifts to her father. Her father the head of the clan Hyuga Hiashi, some considered him a cold man with no feeling. How wrong they were she had seen her father express many emotions. Anger, Sorrow, and on one occasion joy lately he had been lenient on her training and gave her permission to train on training ground three like all other ninja. Hanabi loved the feeling of being away from the compound free to push herself to the limits not having to worry about studying eyes of her cousin or her father. When she trained infront of them they always critiqued her on her style if it wasn't her punch being a centimeter off it was her foot being a little too far to the left in her stance or some small trivial thing that in the end didn't matter. She knew that she was one of the greatest fighters in her clan. She had already defeated her father in a fight and almost bested Neji a few times.

She was brought out of thought when she noticed a chakra signature had just appeared on the grounds, a powerful one at that. Instantly her hands were brought to a hand sign and she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Byakugan" On each side of her eyes veins appeared and she was clearly able to see who the ninja was.

Uzumaki Naruto, The one and only Orange Flash. He was known far and wide as one of the ninja who helped defeat the Akatsuki. He returned the villages last Uchiha without killing him. He was next in line for becoming Hokage. Naruto was beloved in the village now even though he still held the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was still standing where he appeared his eyes closed. He brought an arm across his chest and stretched a little. Naruto was currently 18 about 5'10 a little short compared to some of the other male ninja's. Yet his broad shoulders defined legs and arms made up for it. His hair has never been cut since he was 13 it was a little long but was still as spiky as ever. His face had grown along with his body there was no ounce of baby fat, his six whisker marks were still apparent yet seemed a little smaller than when he was younger. His skin lightly tanned giving him a healthy glow in the sun. Naruto's clothes were similar to his previous jumpsuit. His jacket was black with two orange lines running down the back his spiral symbol on his right arm. His pants also black with an orange stripe running down the right side of each. He still wore black sandals; his headband was still black tied across his forehead. Naruto had grown into a good looking man even though she would never admit it to anyone.

Naruto finished stretching and was about to start his daily training but he noticed someone was staring at him. Not just anyone though it was…

Hanabi Hyuga, Naruto recognized it was Hanabi by her silky black looking hair. Hanabi rose from the tree she was sitting infront of and was walking towards him. A small smile slid onto Naruto's lips he was always in aw, Hanabi always seemed to walk with a light yet powerful grace. She was 15 if he remembered correctly. She stood at 5'5 short compared to him yet he knew she was still a powerful shinobi. Hanabi was slim yet the curves she had still gave her a very feminine charm. Her skin was very light yet it looked smooth with no imperfections. Hanabi stopped a few feet away from him and looked at him.

Naruto spoke up first "Hey Hanabi-chan how's it going?"

"I am fine Uzumaki-san and you?" Hanabi used a cold tone that he should have expected she was the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Ha I am actually great baa-chan said in 4 months I'll be taking over as the Hokage." Naruto put both his arms behind his head and put on his signature foxy grin.

"Well that is good Uzumaki-san if there is nothing else I must be getting back to my home."

Hanabi bowed her head in respect and walk by him. Naruto always hated the way that most Hyuga's carried themselves always trying to be cold. He only knew of Hinata and Neji who didn't act that way. Hinata was always kind and caring while Neji still had his moments of no emotion yet still gave a smile every once and a while. In his life Naruto had never seen Hanabi smile and then a spark went off in his mind. Naruto turned to see Hanabi was almost 20 feet away from him he sniggered a little and then he was gone in an orange flash. He appeared in front of her within a second. Hanabi jumped back a foot not expecting him to be there. She tried going around him again and he blocked her she tried the other way he blocked her. Hanabi did this a few more times until finally she gave up.

Her tone was more icy this time "Uzumaki-san will be please move out of my way…"

Naruto just snickered "Not until you smile Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi grew a little more frustrated "Also will you refrain from calling me Hanabi-chan we barely know each other I would prefer if you called me Hyuga-san."

Naruto snickered a little more "Come on Hanabi-chan one small smile… Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Naruto dropped to his knees fake begging. Hanabi couldn't help but giggle he was acting up surd. Naruto looked up to see small smile and the sound of her giggling lightly. He stood and broke into laughter.

"Ha see isn't that better than always being serious." Hanabi looked at him he was still laughing. Hanabi knew she still had to go home but being here listening to his laughter was oddly comforting something she didn't feel a lot. Sadly the Hyuga in her won.

"I really have to go." Naruto looked into her eyes with defeat but he still smiled.

"Alright I won't stop you anymore Hanabi-chan but if you ever need a person to make you laugh you know how to find me." Hanabi nodded and walked past him Naruto turned around and she stopped and turned her head back a little with a very faint but very real smile on her lips.

"Thank you… Naruto." With that she kept walking and Naruto was routed to the spot… Hanabi was interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hanabi quickly made her way back to the Hyuga compound. When she finally got home she walked through the main entrance and was greeted by a guard.

"Hello Hanabi-san how was your training session?"

"It was fine." Hanabi walked passed him and inwardly sighed she hated speaking so coldly yet she knew she had too.

Hanabi was on her way to her father's study when she reached the door she stopped and took a deep breath. She knocked and heard her father's voice.

"Enter." She slid the door open and entered she stopped when reaching her father's desk. He was looking over what looked like important documents. He stopped reading and looked at his daughter.

"Hanabi, how was your training." She flinched a little at his powerful voice.

"It was fine father."

He looked back down at the documents.

"Alright you may leave."

"Hai father." Hanabi bowed and left for her room as she walked the halls of the compound her encounter with Naruto kept playing over and over in his head.

'How did he get me to giggle my sister can hardly get me to smile let alone laugh.' When she reached her room she opened the door and stepped in before closing the door and turning around. Even for being a wealthy clan her room seemed bare. She had a dresser, a mirror, a rather large closet and a queen sized bed. Her walls her plain white and a window was on the opposite wall of her door. She didn't find the point in buying posters or normal things like that.

_'Then again I wasn't raised like everyone else.'_ Hanabi laid down on her bed face down taking in the scent of it. She slowly drifted off to sleep the last image on her mind was the smiling face of Naruto and with that sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

One dream gets closer another taken away :D

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki let out an annoyed sigh as he lay in bed the new morning sun shined through his window waking him up. He opened an eye to look at his alarm clock in big red numbers it shown 5 am. Naruto sat up and gave out a big yawn. He walked towards his bathroom and turned on the shower stepping in. The warm water helped wake up his body and mind. After turning off the water and getting dressed he headed to his kitchen to eat breakfast. Naruto's breakfast always consisted if ramen and a glass of milk. While eating he contemplated on what he should today.

_'Well baa-chan gave me three days of vacation for escorting that official to the capital and killing those assassins so I might as well as train.'_

Naruto finished up his breakfast and ran out the door leaving the dishes on the table. He bounded to the training ground and upon reaching it he noticed no one was around.

"Well this should be fun!" Naruto made a hand sign and 20 clones appeared.

All the clones looked around at each other and smiled.

"Okay everyone you know the drill!"

The clones yelled in unison "HAI!"

In an instant all of them charger at the original. Naruto created a Rasengan and struck it at the ground causing it to explode infront of him sending debris flying everywhere 10 of the clones jumped seeing this while the other 10 were to slow and were caught in the attack. They poofed away the 10 in the air threw kunai, Naruto jumped back and took out two paper bombs and through them at a speed only he could see.

**BOOM**

They exploded defeating the rest of his clones. Naruto landed and made a hand sign 30 clones appeared.

_Three hours later…_

Naruto was sitting on the ground panting.

_'That was fun ha wish Sasuke-teme was here though, training would be more challenging.'_

To every civilian he was still thought of as a hero upon his return. Yet all of the Konoha 11 knew that he and Naruto had an all out fight and Naruto had ended up knocking some sense into him. Sauske realized with his brother dead he was all alone until Naruto got it through his head that he still had friends in the village. Sauske was reinstated with no trouble thanks to the council they were bent on reviving the Uchiha clan and gaining more power. Sauske was ranked as an anbu captain and one of the best at that.

_'I wonder how much longer he'll be gone a simple A ranked mission shouldn't have lasted five days.'_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and put the thought at the back of his mind. He got up and dusted off his legs before turning and running back to his house. He was going to get cleaned off then bum around the village for a while. Naruto reached his front door then stopped his door was slightly open. Naruto whipped out a kunai and silently crept into his house. He heard footsteps in his kitchen and made his way in with no noise. A woman with short pink hair was washing his dishes and didn't seem to notice him. Naruto was put at ease and put his kunai away.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

Sakura turned and gave him an irritated smile.

"Well I came to see how you were doing I haven't seen you in about a week."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a little chuckle.

"Ha I was on a mission escorting an official to the capital and just got back yesterday… wait why are you doing my dishes?"

"When I looked for you I saw that you left some dirty dishes, honestly Naruto do you ever clean after yourself?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her "You know my place isn't as bad as it used to be."

Sakura could only cringe at the memories dirty clothes everywhere, dishes piled high, dirt everywhere. As Naruto got older he learned the importance of cleaning and now his apartment was clean enough minus the few dirty dishes.

"Okay your right about that."

They both talked for a while just catching up after about 20 minutes Sakura brought up the real reason she came.

"Naruto look the real reason I came was… Tsunade-sama wanted you to know that your ceremony for taking over for hokage has been moved up.

Naruto's face lit up "WHAT…REALLY WHEN!!!"

Sakura covered her ears at his happy yelling.

"She moved it from three months from now to one."

Naruto was still grinning like mad "That's great but why would she want to speed it up?"

Sakura sighed _'Because she's tired of all the paper work and not being gamble when she wants.'_

"She believes you have achieved all of the qualifications faster than expected."

Sakura waited to see if Naruto could hear the lie in her tone but being the same old Naruto he ran and hugged her.

"Thanks for telling me Sakura-chan!"

She giggled a little even though he has become a powerful ninja deep down he's still the same blonde knucklehead. Naruto released her from his grasp and she backed away a little.

"Alright I am going to head to the shopping district and run some errands."

"K thanks for the news Sakura-chan."

Sakura left his apartment and Naruto was sitting at his table with just one thought on his mind.

_'I am going to be the hokage.'_

----------------------------------------

Hanabi was currently sitting beside her father and looking at the elder Hyuga council. An emergency meeting was just called and she had no idea why. Her father seemed deeply troubled his brow furrowed. She looked around seeing that the elders were speaking amongst themselves. Then after a few minutes they stopped and looked directly at Hiashi. Hiashi finally broke the partial silence sounding a little irritated.

"Will you please enlighten me on why this meeting has been called?"

The oldest of the elders spoke first.

"Hiashi-sama we have called you here because we have a proposal that will benefit for the entire clan."

Hiashi raised an eye brow "What would that happen to be?"

An elder coughed and drew the attention of both Hanabi and Hiashi.

"We have all been watching the branch member Neji Hyuga your nephew closely and…"

The elder froze as Hiashi was starting to radiate a killing intent.

"AND WHAT!"

"W..w..well we believe that it would be best for the clan that in three months when you step away from the head of the clan… he takes your place."

Hanabi's mouth dropped and Hiashi radiated anger.

"What do you mean take over Hanabi is the heir she will take over as head after me."

The elders put on an emotionless façade.

"Hiashi-sama he has shown the most skill of any member of the clan he has defeated you and both of your daughters. He is highly intelligent, one of the most honorable ninja in the village, and his use of the Byakugan is on par to none."

Hiashi cooled a little as Hanabi seemed to grow angrier, she burst.

"How dare you bring this up there is no way my father would allow a branch member to become the head of the clan."

Hiashi studied all of the elders and looked at his daughter with a sad gaze.

"Hanabi I am afraid that I cannot over rule them in this choice."

Her head darted to her father.

"What do you mean you're the head there's no way they can overrule you right?

"I am afraid that if all of them choose Neji I have no power to deny them."

"He is right Hanabi we are sorry but Neji is the best choice for the safety and strength of the clan."

She looked at them and then her father he didn't meet her gaze. For the first time in her life Hanabi felt powerless after all of the hard work her future seemed to have been ripped from right under her. She shot up and ran out of the room and out of the compound not knowing where she was running only knowing she had to get away.

Hiashi shook his head and glared at the elders.

"We are sorry Hiashi-sama but it is for the best of the clan."

He rose and left to his study he had much to think about.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto was laying on his bed content with life at the moment. He had nothing to worry about he had great friends, there were no major threats like the Akatsuki, and he was going to achieve his dream in a month yep life was good.

_'Yet I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong…'_

A few knocks on his front door caught his attention. He got up and trolled to his door a little drowsy from lying in bed doing nothing. Upon opening it he found a sight he never thought he would see.

Hanabi crying…

She stood there looking a little out of breath. Her eyes were red and a little puffy with fresh tears falling her face. She looked up to meet Naruto's crystal clear blue eyes.

"C…Can I come in?" Naruto nodded and stepped out of the way as she stepped in he closed the door and turned to face her. With her back turned he put his hand on her shoulder trying to get he to face him.

"Hanabi-chan what happened?" She wouldn't turn and he could still hear sniffling.

He did the only comforting thing he could think of at the moment. Naruto stepped closer and encircled his arms around her. Hanabi tensed not use to this kind of affection but calmed a little as his he rested his head on top of her head he nuzzled a little making her blush.

"Hanabi-chan what happened? I promise I won't tell anyone."

She lowered her head and stepped away from him a little to turn around but still have his arms rapped loosely around her waist. Naruto brought a hand up to brush away a few stray tears then put his arm back in the position from before.

"A meeting was called today by the elders…"

She paused and took a small breath keeping her tears back.

"And they told my father that instead of me… Neji-san will be taking over as head of the clan and not me."

She buried her head into his chest and let more tears fall. Naruto instinctively brought a hand up to slowly caress her back trying to sooth her.

"Hanabi-chan it'll be alright."

"No it won't, all of that training all of the isolation from other people my age just so I could be brought up to act cold, calculating, and emotionless doing everything for the damn clan."

She paused a little out of breath.

"A..and to have the one thing that made it worth it ripped away… tell me how that fair, how is is that okay!"

She looked up into his eyes looking for any sign of an answer that would make everything make sense. A frown was apparent on his face he had no answer.

"I… well I have no clue I'm sorry you shouldn't of had to go through any of that no one should."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest again. Naruto rested his forehead on the top of hers. He kept hold her until the cries stopped only left with the occasional hiccup. Naruto backed away a little but her hold on him became tighter.

He spoke in a soft tone "its okay I'm still here I'm not going anywhere."

She loosened her hold and Naruto quickly scooped her up. Hanabi gave him a questioning look and he just flashed her a foxy grin.

"Trust me when I was younger and I cried I always wanted to sleep."

Hanabi was about to say she wasn't a little kid she was 15 but a yawn escaped her small mouth. Naruto reached his room and sat her down on his bed.

"Well you can take a nap here I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

As he got up he felt a small hand grip his wrist.

"Naruto could you please just stay… until I fall asleep?"

A small smile snuck onto his lips.

"Yea I'll stay just scoot over."

Hanabi scooted to give him room. Naruto put his left arm around her and Hanabi blushed before snuggling a little closer. She ended up resting her head on his right shoulder and draping her left arm over his chest a blush was apparent on her face but she kept her eyes closed. Both of them had one thought on their minds.

_'Today I get some of the best news I have ever heard then I find out Hanabi's biggest goal was taken away from her but holding her like this feels good… Wait that's wrong she's 3 years younger and Hinata-chans sister.'_

_'This has been the worst day I've ever had I get my dream taken away from me and my father didn't even try to stand up for me. The only good thing to come from it is that I have gotten closer to Naruto-kun… wait why did I call him Naruto-kun and why would I want to get close to him… I am just here for comfort and Naruto's good at that.'_

Hanabi fell asleep her mind still battling over that she just came for comfort. Naruto felt her breathing get slower until finally it evened out. He looked down and smiled Hanabi looked like an angel when she slept there was no scowl just a look of peace.

Naruto was awoken from his thought when he heard a knock at his front door.

_'I swear if it's another crying friend I am going to have to get a bigger bed.'_

Naruto slowly rolled Hanabi off of him he stood up and Hanabi let out a small whimper and her brow furrowed. Naruto bent down and stoked her face a few times until she relaxed and he went for the door. He opened it and on the other end was an enraged Neji.

"Hey Neji what's up…

* * *

Epic not really dont know if this was a good chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Well chapter 3 :D I am currently sitting at my sisters work because it has air conditioning and this has been the hottest weeks in my states history so I think ill finish about 3 chapters today :D Thanks for the reviews also

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up Neji?"

Naruto gulped as he could feel the killing intent coming from the paled eyed man across from him. Neji took and a deep breath trying to keep his voice low.

"Naruto a few villagers said that my cousin Hanabi was seen running by here, have you seen her?"

Naruto stared him down.

"Yes I have."

Neji's voice became a little higher

"Where did she go?"

Naruto had two choices at the moment he could tell Neji a friend of over five years that she was asleep in his house, and end up getting yelled at or worse get beat senseless. Or he could lie to Neji and keep Hanabi remotely happy for another day. Being Naruto he chose the second.

"I thought I saw her run towards the business district sorry that I can't be more help."

Neji listened to Naruto intently looking for any change in his voice that would tell he was lying.

He found none "Alright Naruto I believe you but if you do see her please tell me."

Naruto nodded his head Neji turned and bounded off into the village. Naruto let out a deep breath and closed the door.

'Great I just lied to a friend…'

He trudged back to his room still in conflict with what he just did to Neji. He reached his bed and let out a low chuckle. Hanabi had pulled the covers over herself and was snuggling with a pillow.

_'Well I guess it was worth it she deserves a little normalcy after what happened.'_

Naruto reached his hand down and gently moved a few stray strands of hair from her face. Hanabi let out a content sigh and slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry vision came to focus and she was met with a kind gaze from Naruto.

"Morning sleepy head."

Her eyes went wide was it really morning? How long had she been asleep? When did Naruto slip away from her grasp? She shook her head scratch the last one.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm I'd say about seven hours?"

She shot out of his bed and Naruto fell over laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

Naruto couldn't stop his stomach started to ache.

"The…the look on your f…face… priceless, you've only been sleeping for about 40 minutes."

Hanabi's face turned to anger not amused with his joke. Naruto stood, still laughing a little.

"Hey come on you have admit, that was funny."

Hanabi huffed "That was not funny in the least."

A lop sided grin snuck its way onto his lips.

"It's really hard to get you to smile you know that?"

"Well playing a joke like that doesn't help."

"Okay, okay you win it wasn't funny, _it was hilarious"-whisper_

She shot him a glare "What was that?"

"N..nothing so how are you feeling?"

She stopped glaring and put on an emotionless façade. She had lost her position as heiress to the Hyuga clan yet surprisingly she felt free. Like the world had been taken off of her shoulders.

"I feel alright, I'm still a little sad but I think I will survive."

Naruto gave her a foxy smile.

"That's great, but umm Neji came by earlier."

Her heart sank was she going to have to leave now?

"He asked me if I had seen you."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

He studied her features her face held no signs of sadness yet her voice was wavering a little.

"I told him I saw you running too the business district."

"Why did you lie?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head getting a little uncomfortable he hated lying and even more talking about them.

"I kind of got the feeling you didn't want go back to your home right now so I thought you'd benefit more from a day without stress and dealing with all of your family business."

Hanabi was a little taken back no one had ever thought of her feelings before someone else's. She was only chosen as the heiress because her sister had been too weak at the time. Then it struck her, she was just a replacement. A replacement to head a clan that prides itself on old traditions and alienating itself from the rest of the village. Again she felt a little relief flood through her body.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san that means a lot."

Naruto walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"We really need to work on that Uzumaki-san stuff, Hanabi I'm your friend you can just call me Naruto."

She smiled a little Naruto wanted to be her friend, he wanted a bond with her that was more than being fellow shinobi. Naruto loosened his arms a little so he could look at her.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

She gave him a curious look and he just smiled at her.

"You should come celebrate with me."

"For what, this day hasn't really shown any good news."

_'Except that you consider me a friend.'_ She hushed the voice in her head.

"Well before you came over Sakura-chan was here and told me that baa-chan moved the coronation of me becoming the hokage was moved from three months to one."

How could she have forgotten Naruto was to become the seventh hokage. The man whose arms were holding her was going to be the head of the village.

She nodded "Alright but where do you want to eat?"

He looked hurt "Right we have never really hung out."

Hanabi nodded a little "Well Hanabi-chan I am about to introduce you to the greatest restaurant known to man!"

Naruto grabbed her hand causing a small blush to appear on her face. He raced out the door Hanabi in tow and jumped from roof to roof. While on their travel Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face.

_'She's going to love this place I can't wait to see her expression when she takes her first bite.'_

They landed at the entrance of Ichiraku's and Hanabi snaked her hand out of Naruto's. They both walked in and were greeted by Ayame.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you?"

"I'm great how bout you?"

Hanabi discretely studied Ayame a little jealous of the older women. Ayame stood about 5'7 with long light brown hair. She had beautiful brown eyes and a pleasant smile. What made Hanabi a little jealous though was the fact that Ayame's figure was perfect. Good sized breasts slim yet curve hips. All together Hanabi was put off by her. She snapped back to reality when Ayame addressed her.

"How are you Hyuuga-san."

"You can just call me Hanabi and I am fine."

Ayame gave her a warm smile "Well that is great so what can I get you two?"

Naruto answered out of instinct "Miso and pork please."

"Umm, I will just have what he's having."

"Okay you two take your seats and I'll get these orders done quickly."

Both of the ninja sat down on the chairs at the counter. Hanabi was looking around studying Ichiraku's and taking in the great aroma that surrounded it.

"So are you ready to have the best meal in the world?"

"Naruto it's just ramen…"

His eyes widend "Just ramen! This is the best ramen that has ever been created!"

"Okay calm down no need to yell."

As Hanabi tried to calm Naruto down a familiar face entered the stand. Kakashi had just gotten back from a quick C-ranked mission and decided to get something to eat. As he sat down he looked over and was surprised to find Hyuga Hanabi sitting next to Naruto. Of course Naruto would be here but he was sure that Hiashi would throw a fit knowing that the heiress was eating out of the compound. Naruto stopped his little scene and waved at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up?"

The masked man smiled "Not a lot Naruto just getting something eat."

Hanabi recognized the grey haired ninja. He was Hatake Kakashi the infamous copy ninja and only person out of the Uchiha family who can use the Sharigan. Kakashi just gave her a friendly wave. Ayame stepped out from the back and walked over to get Kakashi's order even though she stuttered every other word. Hanabi could see the signs Ayame had a crush on Kakashi. Hanabi leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"How long has Ayame had a crush on Kakashi-san?"

Naruto raised an eye brow "What do you mean?"

She pointed to Ayame who had a light tint of pink on her cheeks as she talked to Kakashi. Naruto just shrugged.

"I don't see it."

"You really are dense aren't you?"

She leaned away from him and sighed. Naruto was confused what did he miss? Ayame and Kakashi were just talking like usual. A few minutes later there food was served and Naruto stared intently at Hanabi. She met his gaze then looked back down at her ramen she broke her chop sticks and swirled it in the ramen. She brought a few noodles to her to her mouth and slurped then up.

"So how is it?"

She was in aw it was really good.

"It's good really good."

"See I told you so!"

They ate and talked with Kakashi about missions, teammates, and Naruto's inhuman ability to eat four bowls of ramen and still be hungry. After Naruto payed for the three of them they walked out to the streets.

"Naruto think you can come over to my house tomorrow and help me move some things around?"

"Sure I'll be there around 10."

"Okay I'll see you later." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto groaned and shook his head Hanabi gave him a questioning gaze.

"He needs help moving his smut collection."

She just blushed "Why does Kakashi have a collection like that?"

"After ero-sensei's death Kakashi was left with his entire collection of Ichi-ichi books."

"Oh okay…"

They decided to walk back to Naruto's apartment instead of running. About half way there Hanabi stopped and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

He turned to face her "Sure what is it?"

She lowered her head and spoke in a low tone Naruto.

"C…can I stay the night with you."

For once he blushed

"No wait I mean can I stay at your apartment for the night."

He relaxed

"Oh yea you can."

She gave him a small smile and he met it with a big grin. They continued walking and made it back to his place. After walking in the door and taking off their shoes they sat on his couch and turned on the TV. After about an hour of watching TV Hanabi had scooted closer to him so that their legs were barely touching. She yawned and Naruto put his arm around her. Without thinking about it she rested her head on his chest and tucked her legs underneath her. They stayed in this position until Naruto noticed she fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. After tucking her in he gently stroked her face just smiling at her sleeping form. Naruto left his room and laid on the couch.

_'All in all an interesting day but tomorrow she's going to have to go home…_'


	4. Chapter 4

HAHAHA chapter 4 is done and is epic kinda :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the village of Konoha the sun rose slowly revealing a new day to the village and new possibilities. In a lone apartment two figures lay asleep both having great dreams. Naruto lay on his couch a leg draped over the side and a light snore escaping his mouth. In his bedroom Hanabi was snuggling a pillow content with the warmth of the bed and blanket. She mumbled a few incoherent words but then drifted back to deep sleep.

_She on a training field surrounded by 20 assassins she stepped into her stance and activated her Byakugan. They all attacked at once and she smirked, she rushed forward hitting the chakra coils near their hearts after five minutes of attacking they all lay dead. Then a hail of kunai fell from the sky ready to kill her. She spun around creating a globe of chakra, the kunai were deflected away and she was unscathed. The ninja that sent the kunai came running at her with a sword he thrust it at her but Hanabi dodged and it him with the 64 palm technique. He fell to the ground dead and she stood victories. As she walked off of the training field she felt Naruto's chakra signature appear. Hanabi felt strong arms encircle her small waste. Then she felt his lips lightly press against her neck trailing up and down. His hands trailed up her stomach she waited in anticipation as his hands snaked their way almost touching her…_

Hanabi was awoken by low voice

"Hanabi-chan it's time to wake up."

Her eyes opened to see a familiar and comforting face.

"Mmm Naru…Naruto?"

He chuckled "Yea it's me you need to get up its 8am."

She closed her eyes again and nuzzled herself into a pillow. Naruto shook his head she really needed to get up. So he removed the covers in one smooth motion. What he saw made his nose bleed. Hanabi must have taken of her pants in the middle of the night. He saw smooth white legs his eyes made their way up her legs to the real reason his nose was bleeding. She was wearing small pink panties. Hanabi opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her she looked down and screamed.

"HENTAI GET OUT!!!"

Naruto ran out as he dodged a flurry of flying objects. Hanabi was standing on his bed breathing heavily.

_'How dare he do something so indecent… even though it was just an accident?'_

She plopped down onto his bed and let out a groan a feeling of dread killed all thoughts of embarrassment. She was going home today, back to the compound, back to her father.

Hanabi walked out of his room pants ON and found Naruto sitting on his couch watching TV. She walked over and sat beside him causing him to jump up in surprise.

"Hanabi-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to see you like that, I was just trying to wake you up please forgive me!"

"It's okay."

He looked at her with a blank expression was she really forgiving him this easily? Naruto cautiously sat down next to her.

"So what time do you want to head home?"

"What time is it?"

Naruto looked back at a clock on the wall.

"6:15am."

She gave him a pleading look and Naruto's heart broke.

"Okay how about this we'll go at 7 and I'll stay with you no matter what."

She studied his eyes then closed hers and took a deep breath.

"Okay, promise you'll stay with me?"

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Course."

They watched TV until he saw it was 6:59. 'Crap.'

Naruto stood and grabbed Hanabi's hand helping her up. They walked to his front door and Hanabi looked back at his living room. Naruto opened the door and they left. It took them 20 minutes to reach the Hyuga compound. They stopped at the entrance and were met by a guard.

"Hanabi-san your father has been worried he is in his study and would like to see you."

She nodded and led Naruto to the study he felt her mood go icy. As they walked Naruto slid his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Hanabi just looked at him then entangled her fingers with his. Upon reaching the door they stopped, she then knocked and heard someone say come in. She opened the door and dropped Naruto's hand. She walked directly to the middle of the room a few feet away from her father who was sitting at his desk. Naruto looked around the room and noticed that both Neji and Hinata were sitting in chairs infront of the desks they turned their heads to him with a worried look. Hiashi stood and stared down Naruto then his daughter.

"Hanabi, how dare you leave!"

Both Hinata and Neji flinched at his voice Hanabi just stood emotionless. Then she yelled back.

"How dare I leave? Why didn't you stand up for me I'm your own daughter!"

"What did you expect me to do I couldn't have overruled them!"

She glared "NO, you could have at least tried. You just sat there and didn't say a word."

Hiashi didn't know what to say she was right. He didn't do anything he didn't even try to fight it. Neji saw his uncle in turmoil and stood looking at Hanabi.

"Hanabi your uncle had no power…"

"Neji don't you dare try to justify his actions you of all people shouldn't be trying to protect him."

"Hanabi the elders chose this and there is no changing their decision I'm sorry."

"Why… after all that training, after all the years of being forced to show no emotion, and give up my childhood for the clan did they decide on a whim to take away my future explain that!"

Neji was about to retort but he just sat back down he had just made the situation worse and didn't want to do anymore harm. Hanabi was fighting to hold back tears now and Naruto stepped in. He walked next to her and grabbed her hand intermingling their fingers. Hanabi calmed drastically at his touch. Hiashi seemed to become enraged at the sight of Naruto hold her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Naruto was about to answer but Hanabi answered first

"When I left yesterday I went to Naruto's he calmed me down and comforted me he is my friend and is just trying to keep me from losing control do not yell at him."

The room fell silent after she spoke Hiashi eyes were darting back and forth between Naruto and his daughter. Neji was concentrating on Hanabi surprised at how much Naruto had calmed her. Hinata had a dead stare on their joined hands her mind trying get passed how her sister had become so close to Naruto this fast, why not her…

The room was silent for a few more minutes until Hanabi made up her mind.

_'No one can say I never made drastic decisions.'_

"Father I am leaving the clan."

Hanabi gave a quick chuckle was she really doing this?

"I'm done, I'm done with not being able to show emotion, not being able to have friends my age, not being in control of my own choices."

Neji knew if she left what would happen.

Hiashi spoke in as much of a threatening tone he could.

"Hanabi if you choose to abandon the clan you will be forced to take the cursed seal."

She just looked him in the eyes

"If that's what it takes to be free than fine."

She had made up her mind but the next voice scared her.

"No."

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had just killed someone. Hanabi released his hand thinking he didn't want her to leave the clan. Naruto turned to her with a small smile.

"She's leaving but no curse seal."

Hiashi spoke next "You have no say on this if she lea…"

"Yes actually I do I am one of the villages strongest ninja and honestly if you want to fight me on this then bring it because I won't let you lay a hand on Hanabi-chan."

Hiashi was speechless.

"Well I have had enough of this come on Hanabi-chan lets go."

For once she was the one who made Naruto a wide grin she led the way as they walked leaving the rest of the Hyuga's in the room speechless and not knowing what to think. All Hiashi knew of that this would have big consequences for the clan and himself.

Naruto and Hanabi walked side by side out of the courtyard but were met by two palace guards. Hanabi wasn't in the mood for this.

"Step aside now." Her tone was deadly.

The older looking guard just sneered.

"Hiashi knew something like this would happen and we can't let you leave the compound."

He stepped forward but faster than a millisecond both the guards felt kunai against their throats. Naruto was standing an infront of them kunai in each hand ready to kill.

"I'm faster, stronger and smarter than both of you now I suggest you move out of the way before I slit your throats."

Hanabi just watched wide eyed she had never seen anyone move that fast she remember watching Lee go against Neji without his ankle weights but it was nowhere near this level. Both the guards gulped and stepped away Naruto put the kunai away and Hanabi and him walked out of the compound. She didn't even look back all she wanted to do now was look to the future.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in the lead while walking Hanabi just followed blindly lost in thought about what she would do, where she would go. She knew money wasn't really a problem she was a Chuunin with the highest success record of her age. Yet she still worried where would she live? Maybe Naruto would allow her to stay with him.

_'No I couldn't ask him he's already done so much for me I couldn't ask anymore, could I?'_

Naruto poked Hanabi's shoulder trying gain her attention.

"Earth to Hanabi-chan you there?"

"Hmm oh yes what's going on?"

"Well were about a minute from the hokage tower."

"Why are we here?"

Naruto and herself walked into the tower and headed towards the hokage's office.

"We're here to see baa-chan."

With that they entered the room Naruto saw Sauske and Sakura standing infront of her desk speaking to her they turned their heads to see who entered the room. Tsunade smiled these days seeing Naruto really brightened up her day. Especially since he would do the paper work for 'Practice'. Then she noticed Hanabi and arched a brow something was up. Sauske and Sakura had the same expression.

"Naruto and Hanabi what brings you here today?"

"Well baa-chan Hanabi and I have something to tell you…"

They both explained everything that had happened in the past two days earning worried and happy expressions throughout the story.

"And that is pretty much what happened."

Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"So you broke one of the rules by leaving the clan without the seal."

Hanabi was looking at her feet.

"Hai hokage-sama."

Sakura was starting to chew into Naruto.

"Baka you had no right to pull Hanabi away from her clan."

"He didn't pull me away from my clan, I left." Hanabi's voice sounded fierce she didn't like the pink haired kunoichi getting mad at Naruto for something that he didn't do.

Tsunade spoke again.

"Hanabi I am proud of you it took strength to leave."

Hanabi nodded inching a little closer to Naruto her hand brushing his.

"Well baa-chan I was wondering if it was alright if Hanabi stay with me for a while until she gets her own place?"

A small smile graced Hanabi's lips 'He wants me to stay with him.'

"I see no problem with this arrangement are you alright with this Hanabi?"

"Hai."

"Alright Naruto Hanabi will stay with you I will send two shinobi to gather her things from the Hyuga compound and deliver it to your home."

"Thanks oba-chan you're the best."

Naruto and Hanabi walked away from her office leaving the original three in the room. Sakura smiled to Sauske.

"They'd make a cute couple don't you think the overly hyper active, happy, blonde with the cold, dark haired, girl."

Sauske could only smirk the dobe always gets the good breaks he was stuck with the super strong, pink haired, crazy women but he still loved her somehow.

Tsunade looked at the two with and evil grin.

"Well I have a new mission for you two…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 thanks for the reviews everyone I have an idea for how to the story will go :D stay tuned to find out. oh yea 10000 words woot XD celebration so hope you enjoy this chapter i may revise it later

---------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Hanabi moved in with Naruto and things were great. Hanabi had to go on a mission the day after moving in and came back five days later. Naruto was staying busy having to go over document after document at the hokage tower Tsunade told him it would be great training but he finally figured out she was just pawning off her work. Naruto was sitting at the hokage's desk finishing up the last of the documents.

_'Hell with all of the work I've been doing here I might as well as just take over as hokage now.'_

He put his pen down stretched his arms over his head and looked at the clock 10pm.

_'I've been here 14 hours, man how does she do it?'_

Naruto finished the last paper and stood; he turned off the light and left the tower heading back home. He took a deep breath loving how the cool air felt going into his body. Naruto walked into his home and made his way to the kitchen. Since his apartment was a one bedroom he let Hanabi have the bedroom he was staying on his couch which wasn't too bad. After eating a cup of ramen and doing the dishes he crept into his room silently to grab a new shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. He got his clothes but was stopped by the sound of a whimper. Naruto looked over the bed finding Hanabi sleeping with half the covers off her.

Hanabi was frowning in her sleep and whimpering slightly.

_'Must be having a bad dream.'_

Naruto put his clothes on the dresser and walked over to the bed and knelt so that he was level with her. Naruto lightly traced his hand down her cheek. He whispered soothing words to her and she seemed to calm. Naruto left the bedroom heading to the living room when he heard a knock. He opened the door and found Sauske with a bored expression plastering his face.

"Hey teme what's up?"

"Not much, couldn't sleep and Sakura said it was too late to be out so she wouldn't get out of bed."

Naruto couldn't help but smile he gave up his love of Sakura three years ago. He realized after bringing Sauske back that she would never love him so he decided it was a lost cause. Sauske and Sakura have been dating a year and she couldn't be happier. Just the thought of a snoring Sakura made him chuckle.

"So you thought that I'd want to go out?"

Sauske just shrugged.

"Well if you don't want too, I'll go."

Sauske was about to walk away until Naruto relented.

"Fine just give me a sec."

Sauske nodded as Naruto stepped back inside finding a pen and paper; he was writing Hanabi a note knowing he wouldn't be back until tomorrow and pretty late at that.

He left the note on the kitchen table and walked back to the front door.

"Ready?"

Naruto put on his signature orange and black jacket and gave a sigh.

"Yea let's go."

Naruto walked out of the door shutting it and locking it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The morning light hit Hanabi's face causing her to pull the blanket over her head. After going back to sleep for an hour she rose. She made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dried off and putting her usual clothes on black pants and a long black shirt she entered the kitchen. Just like the previous two days, no Naruto. She found a note on the table and picked it up.

**-Hanabi**

**I guess I owe you an explanation on why I haven't seen you for what will be two days now. Baa-chan is making me do all of her paperwork so I'll be gone all day tomorrow again. Also I am about to head out with Sauske he couldn't sleep so he is making me suffer with him. Sorry Hanabi-chan hey at least you get the place to yourself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Naruto**

**PS: There is a ramen cup in on top of the fridge if you want it.**

Hanabi smiled a little of course he had to add ramen in. She started a kettle of boiling water after grabbing the cup of ramen. After eating a quick breakfast she decided to walk around the village, without Naruto around in the apartment it felt lonely. Hanabi left the apartment with no real destination in mind. She strolled around for a few minutes until she came face to face with a big white dog. The dog came up to her and licked her face.

"Akamaru where'd you go!" A worried looking Kiba came running her way.

"There you are, why'd you run off boy we're supposed to be training."

Kiba smiled at the sight of Hanabi petting Akamaru she looked up at him and was about to say something but Kiba cut her off.

"Hey Hanabi I haven't seen you in a while how's it going?"

"I am good Kiba and you?"

"Pretty great actually, anbu finally accepted Akamaru and I for the tracking division."

"Good to hear Akamaru seems to have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw him."

Akamaru barked in joy with the compliment making Hanabi laugh.

"So Hanabi I heard your living with Naruto?"

Hanabi got a little embarrassed she hadn't told anyone about their living arrangements yet.

"Yes, Naruto and I are roommates."

Kiba snickered "Ha so sleeping with the new hokage to gain brownie points, good idea."

Hanabi's face went red with anger and embarrassment Kiba kept laughing until she smacked him in the back of the head.

"B-baka we're not sleeping together and also he isn't the hokage yet."

Kiba shrugged.

"Could've fooled me."

Hanabi arched an eyebrow with his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Naruto has been handing out missions and doing the paperwork, Tsunade has pretty much given him all of the power."

"Wait he's in the office right now?"

"Umm yea we just saw him though he looks a little hung over."

Her eyebrows furrowed and a scowl plastered it's self onto her face.

_'Naruto went drinking last night!?'_

"I have to go I will see you later."

Hanabi stormed off towards the hokage tower pushing Kiba out of the way. Kiba turned to Akamaru scared for his blonde friend.

"Naruto's really going to get it isn't he?"

Akamaru just barked as if answering yes.

__________________________________________________________________________

Naruto wished he was dead right now. He and Sauske ended up hanging around at a bar and did shots seeing who could hold the most alcohol. Sauske lost but not before making Naruto drink over 25 shots of pure sake. Even with the fox filtering the chemicals he still had a hangover from hell. As he sat in his seat he felt a pang of irony.

_'All the times I told baa-chan not to drink the night before work and here I am with a hang over.'_

Naruto turned his head back down to the desk looking over a document that had just arrived from Suna last night. As he read over it the buzzer on his desk went off he pressed the button waiting for his secretary's voice.

"Naruto-sama Hyuga Hanabi is here to see you."

He arched an eyebrow why was Hanabi here?

"Alright you can let her up."

Naruto turned his attention back to the document until the door of his office opened and slammed against the wall. He cringed at the loud entrance.

_'Damn… did she really have to slam the door?'_

Hanabi briskly walked to stand in front of his desk scowl still in place.

"So I hear you have a little hangover?"

Naruto gave her a meek smile.

"Yea Sauske ended up taking us to some bar and we did shots the entire night…"

"You realize how bad drinking is for you right?"

He didn't seem to care about her statement as his eyes trailed back to the paper work. Hanabi saw this and snatched the piece of paper away. Naruto shot up to get it back but fell back down his head started to pound again. He glared at her what's her rpoblem?

"What do you want!?"

Hanabi's lips grew to a sad frown.

"Promise me you won't go out drinking again..."

"Why it's just drinking? And with the fox I can't really die from alcohol poisoning."

He studied her face and was still curious on why she didn't want him to drink.

"Just drinking? Getting drunk is one of the dumbest things you can do to yourself. You're a shinobi you're supposed to keep harmful things like that out of your system."

"Hanabi-chan like I said the fox takes care of it?"

He stood and walked around his desk to face her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and then it clicked.

'She was worried when I didn't come home…"

Naruto put his hand under her chin to get her to meet his gaze.

"Hanabi-chan I'm sorry for not coming home last night and for getting drunk it won't happen again."

She pouted a little.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

She looked away from him as he pulled her into a light hug she wrapped her own arms around him taking in his scent. Naruto nuzzled his nose into her hair and she let out a small giggle. There moment was interrupted when an anbu appeared through the window. He bowed and Hanabi and Naruto broke apart a blush on both of their faces.

"Naruto-sama the council requests your presence."

"Ahhh why can't Tsunade go?"

"She is already in the chamber."

Naruto became serious if she was already there then something big must be going on.

"Thanks for telling me you may go."

The anbu bowed again and disappeared out of the window. Naruto grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. He grabbed Hanabi's hand leading her down the stairs to the entrance of the tower.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan but I'll be home as fast as I can."  
She just nodded.

"I understand hope everything is alright."

He let go of her hand and she walked out of the building leaving a confused Naruto.

**'Why would I be called to a meeting?'**


	6. Chapter 6

This is the longest chapter I started it at 8 and now its 10pm :D anyways thanks for the reviews well this is an important chapter becuase it brings up 3 plot lones that will be adressed.

**Also what which elemental affinity should i choose for Hanabi's chakra i can't decide so either wind, fire, water, earth, or lighting? **

Mangekyo Itachi sadly Naruto will have no more drinking nights out… with Sauske…. :D

Gosu you will get moar I promise

J-Myers :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter

_Thought_

_**Fighting**_

**_Yelling_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha council was widely regarded to the world as one of the greatest collections of ingenious minds in the world. Yet most of the shinobi knew them to be stringent on any change made to the village. This added with memory of the Kyuubi attack made it difficult to choose Naruto as the next Hokage. Yet Tsunade had finally broken them down and shown that Naruto had control over the demon and was the best choice to lead the village. He showed compassion to every villager and was the face of a new generation. As he slowly took over for Tsunade they noted his efficiencies and how well the villagers responded to him.

Currently the council sat in a large circle of desks discussing topics ranging from the current economy of the village too new attacks happening in smaller villages. Suddenly the doors of the chamber opened and the room became deathly silent. Naruto walked in and took a seat closest to the door. Homura stood to greet the blonde ninja.

"Naruto we are glad that you came on such short notice."

Naruto just nodded and gazed over at Tsunade who had a displeasured look on her face.

"It's no problem so what's going on?"

Homura sat back down and Tsunade spoke in Naruto's direction next.

"We have received reports of brutal attacks happening on the border to the Land of Rivers three villages have been burned to the ground."

Naruto cocked and eyebrow

"Do we know who attacked?"

Homura spoke with a worried tone

"That's just it we have no clue, all anbu scouts have in the area say that there has been no chakra signatures close to the villages."

He took a breath and continued

"The bodies that have been examined showing no cuts or bruising, only traces of poison."

"So what someone poisoned the water supplies killing the villagers and then looted the villages and burned them?"

All of them knew what Homura was about to say wouldn't put Naruto at ease.

"Naruto the water supplies are all clean and we found no traces of poison in the food, and from what we can tell nothing valuable was taken whoever did this… did it to kill not to steal."

Naruto rubbed his temples getting tired of this already.

_'What is the point of burning down these villages and not taking anything, unless…'_

"Had the Land of Rivers sent a messenger hawk?"

One of the council member took out a document and handed it too Naruto. He read the document and re-read it a few times looking up with a scowl.

"They think that the Land of Fire had something to do with this?"

Tsunade just frowned and nodded

"Not just the Land of Fire, they think that our village had something to do with it."

His tone rose a little "Did we?"

The council could only look surprised; did he really believe they would do something like this?

Homura glared at the blonde

"Are you implying we had something to do with this?"

Naruto glared right back

"Yes I am if I remembered right you were the ones who okayed the massacre of the Uchiha clan, I wouldn't put it against you too destroy a few villages for your own gain."

Tsunade startled Naruto by standing up for them

"Naruto the council had nothing to do with this."

"Come on baa-chan don't tell me they brain washed you?"

A vain in Tsunade's forehead throbbed a little as she started to get angry.

"Baka we believe that a new organization has surfaced and is trying to provoke the Land of Rivers to attack us."

"So what will we do about it?"

Tsunade calmed a little

"That's why we called you I would like your decision on the matter."

Naruto sat back in chair and started to think over all of the possibilities.

_'Well if this really is an organization as they just said then we need to track it down and end it, but if this turns to be another hidden village then we could end up going to war and that is not an option.'_

The council started to whisper awaiting Naruto's choice; he came out of thought decision ready.

"Baa-chan I think we should wait."

Everyone in the room broke out in objection from around the room they blasted Naruto with yells.

"How can you say that!"

Naruto closed his eyes…

"What if we are attacked!"

He took a deep breath…

"What if a war…"

He had enough

**"QUIET!"**

Everyone shut their mouths as Naruto exploded.

"We have no clue who did this so we can't just blindly send shinobi out to infiltrate other villages just to get some information that is most likely false. Whoever these people are they're smart and powerful if they can outperform our anbu and leave no traces that they were their then it is smarter to wait for a clear sign of who these people are!"

Tsunade gave him a soft smile _'Good choice gaki you really were the best choice.'_ She stood and gave the final speech.

"Alright we will follow Naruto's decision seeing as he'll be running this place pretty soon and also it's the soundest idea unless we really want another war. If that is all, Naruto you may leave and if any one objects they can bring it up with me."

He gave her a silent thank you and walked out the door. As he walked out of the building heading home he was lost in thought not noticing a dark haired paled eyed girl stalking after him.

Since Hanabi had left the clan every Hyuga had been on edge making sure not to get on Hiashi's nerves. He had been colder and quieter since his daughter's departure and Hinata rarely was on good terms with him. She had been sent to the hokage's tower to pick up a few documents and upon leaving she noticed Naruto walking away deep in thought.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him Naruto-kun rarely looks so down.'_

Hinata followed him a few more blocks trying to stay out of his peripheral vision but Naruto finally caught onto her chakra signature. He turned causing Hinata to run into him, she backed away quickly blushing the entire time.

"Hinata why are you following me?"

"W-well I noticed y-you seemed down so I w-wanted to see what was wrong."

She started fidgeting her fingers a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"So you followed me?"

"Y-yes."

Naruto just chuckled a little Hinata was always stuttering unlike Hanabi. That triggered something inside his brain. Hanabi and Hinata were exact opposites Hinata was always shy, stuttering, and fainting. Hanabi though always glowed with a strong aura, she spoke her mind clearly and never fainted. How could two sisters be so?... Different. Naruto was brought back to reality by Hinata's hand gently shaking his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm oh yea I'm fine I just got some bad news."

Hinata grew a little worried

"W-what news?

Naruto was about to tell her but then stopped himself something told him that this news should stay within the council for now.

"Oh, I can't really say it has to stay within the council, sorry."

She understood and nodded

"It's f-fine so how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty great right now living with Hanabi-chan has been a blast."

Hinata's mood just took a nose dive.

_'Of course living with her would be perfect Hanabi-chan has always been perfect…'_ Hinata hid her despair and put on a fake smile.

"I-I'm fine but I n-need to head home I will see you soon N-Naruto-kun." _–real soon…_

Hinata turned and walked away a devious plan forming in her head. A sweat dropped from Naruto's face he could've sworn he felt a twinge of jealousy from her. Naruto just shook it off and kept walking he looked towards the sky and couldn't help but smile soon he would be home and could just relax with Hanabi-chan…

Out of nowhere a kunai flew towards the back of his head but Naruto ducked then jumped behind a fence a few feet away from him. He was about to look over the fence but in an instant a kunai was to his throat and he let out an annoyed groan. The person hold the kunai to his throat was the ever sadistic Anko.

"Hey gaki good reflexes, glad to see all that office work hasn't hurt your skills."

"What do you want Anko I'm trying to get home?"

A devilish smirk snuck onto her face

"Oh come on Naruto what's the hurry? hmm don't you have a few minutes for your Anko-chan?"

Naruto groaned even louder as Anko pressed her body up against him.

"What would Iruka-sensei say if he saw this?"

She just shrugged

"I won't tell him if you won't." She spoke in a fake sweet tone.

"You two are getting married in six months this isn't right."

Anko relented drawing away the kunai causing Naruto to let out a deep breath. Anko put the weapon back in her pouch and her smile changed to a normal one.

"It's so fun to mess with you sometimes I hope you know that."

"Yea-yea so what do you want?" He sounded a little irritated ready to just get home and lock the doors.

"Iruka-kun wanted to know if you were still coming to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Course but why are you guys having it so early?"

Naruto could've sworn he heard a little hesitation in her next sentence.

"With him teaching at the academy full time and me being anbu we don't really have an open schedule so next week is the only spot that everyone has open."

Naruto nodded and gave her a thumbs up "Course I'm going I wouldn't be the best man if I couldn't."

Anko lunged forward and hugged him "Thanks Naruto this means a lot to the both of us."

Anko released him and jumped off heading to tell Iruka the news. Naruto looked to the sky again noticing that the sun was setting. He himself jumped away bounding home now ready to get this day done with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying bye to Naruto at the hokage tower Hanabi had gone to the business district to get some well needed groceries. She had no clue how anyone could survive on ramen like Naruto but she knew that her diet needed a lot more variety. So she got milk, vegetables, and all of the other normal necessities. Yet she also bought her favorite food in the world cinnamon buns, ever since she was little the sweet food always put her in a great mood.

Hanabi was now sitting on the couch reading over one of Naruto's ninjutsu scrolls. While trying to organize a shelf, this scroll fell on top of her head and she decided to read it. The scroll contained information on the different elemental chakras. She had learned a little about them when taught in the Hyuga compound yet never about each individual one.

_'I wonder which elemental chakra I hold, I know that one of Naruto's chakra types is wind… maybe he can help me figure out what my affinity is, I'll ask him when he gets home.'_

On cue the front door of the apartment opened and Naruto entered. Hanabi didn't seem to notice and was still engrossed in the scroll. Naruto made his way to the living room and crept up behind the couch. He couldn't but snicker with a few more steps he was right behind it. Hanabi still didn't notice his presence and Naruto speedily put grasped her shoulders and yelled.

"GOTCHA!"

She jumped doing a back flip and landed perfectly behind him. Naruto didn't calculate her being so startled she'd think he was a real threat. Hanabi hit the main tenketsu point on his back causing Naruto to fall over the couch hitting his head on the ground and then flopping his entire body onto the ground. Hanabi franticly rushed around the couch and knelt by his side trying to shake him awake.

"Naruto…Naruto wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Hanabi hovering over him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny baka?"

He closed his eyes again oddly comfortable on the ground until he felt a hand smack his chest lightly.

"I was talking to you what's so funny?"

He opened his eyes again to meet her pupil less gaze.

"Did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?"

A blush rose to her cheeks she smacked his chest again and looked away.

"Baka I thought you were really hurt."

Naruto sat up and tried stretching his back causing him to wince when he was fully up.

"Well my back feels a little sore but I guess I deserve it for scaring you like that."

Hanabi huffed "You didn't scare me you just surprised me…"

"Right and every one that 'Surprises' you gets hit and one of their tenketsu points sealed off."

Hanabi frowned okay maybe he did scare her, a tiny bit.

"Fine you cared me a LITTLE, but anyways turn around so I can unseal it."

Naruto did as he was told and turned on his butt so that his back was facing her. Hanabi lifted his shirt and was surprised by the amount of scars that were etched on his tan back. The worst of which was a big one that seemed to be where his heart was located. Hanabi brought a hand to the scar and traced the outline. As soon as her finger touched his skin Naruto felt a jolt of energy go through his body for some odd reason it felt food. Hanabi was zoned out as she ran her fingers over the scar.

"It's from the Valley of End."

Hanabi shook her end now confused.

"What happened?"

"Well Sauske had chosen to serve Orochimaru so I tried to stop him from going; we ended up facing off in the Valley of End. One thing led to another and he thrusted his Chidori through my chest."

Hanabi was appalled how could you do that to a friend?

"I knew that you two fought but I didn't think it was that serious."

"Well revenge makes people do drastic things."

Hanabi activated her Byakugan and glided her hand towards the sealed point she did a fast jab and the flow of chakra was restored. Naruto stood and shuffled his shirt back into place. He turned and helped Hanabi up. He looked down at the couch and saw a scroll he picked it up and scrolled over it.

"So trying to learn more about elemental chakra?"

"I was just trying to straighten up your shelf and it fell on top of my head so I decided to take a look. I was wondering something Naruto?"

"What's that?"

"Do you think tomorrow we can figure out my chakra affinity?"

He gave her a foxy smile remembering his own elemental training.

"Course, lets head to the training ground in the morning and we'll figure out which element you can use."

Hanabi was now overjoyed thanks to Naruto a new door of jutsu just opened up to her.

"Thank you so much Naruto."

"Ha no problem, now how about we have dinner I'm starving."

They both headed to the kitchen Naruto was about to get a cup of ramen but Hanabi stopped him. She pointed to a counter top and he saw vegetables and salmon. He gave her a confused look.

"It's time for you to learn how to make foods other than ramen."

"W-wh-why!?"

"Because you need to healthier diet, other foods will keep you healthier and don't say anything about the fox healing you because even you need to eat healthy."

Naruto dropped his head in defeat and helped her cook the food. As they sat down and ate Naruto had agree the food wasn't too bad but no food would ever take over his love of Ramen. After they were both done Naruto grabbed their dishes and started to clean them. Hanabi stayed at the table reading over the same scroll as before. Naruto finished the dishes and dried his hands then he remembered.

_'Crap I'm supposed to bring a date to the rehearsal dinner I wonder if Hanabi-chan would want to go?"_

"Hey Hanabi."

She looked over at him "What's up?"

"Well a week from now Iruka and Anko are having their rehearsal dinner for their wedding and I need to bring a date so I was thinking… would you want to go with me?"

Hanabi felt a little embarrassed Naruto had just asked her on a date.

"I'd like that."

Naruto shot her a foxy grin "Great it's next week how bout tomorrow we also go shopping because I need a new suit the last time I wore one was, hmm, well at least four years ago."

She just giggled the idea of Naruto in a suit; she could just see him complaining about how tight it is.

"That'd be fine and I don't need a new dress I have a couple new ones."

"Alright so you want to go watch some TV?"

Hanabi looked at the clock on the wall 9pm not that late.

"Sure."

They both moved to the couch Hanabi sat down in the middle while Naruto grabbed a random samurai movie and put it in. He shut off the lights and sat down a few inches away from her. Around 10 minutes into the movie Naruto yawned and Hanabi laughed. He nudged her side causing her to jump a little. Her sides were deathly ticklish. Naruto took this opportunity to start poking her sides and Hanabi was letting out small giggles. He kept this up for a few minutes until she start tickling him making him laugh. They were both panting when they called a truce Naruto moved back to his spot on the couch but Hanabi sat closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Naruto knew what this sign meant. He raised his arm and placed it around her shoulder. Hanabi scooted a little bit closer and laid her head on his chest placing her hands in her lap. The movie was almost over and Hanabi was already asleep Naruto was about to rise and move her to his bed but was wiped out. He opted to grabbing the remote and turning off TV. He let out a loud yawn and grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch wrapping it around both him and Hanabi. Hanabi nuzzled her head deeper into his chest and Naruto felt his heart flutter a little.

_'She's so cute when she sleeps.'_

Naruto softly kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter ending with a little fluff well hope you enjoyed if you didn't sorry :( well I will get started on the next chapter tomorrow great thing about summer vacation lots of free time.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter starting on the next one when I get back from getting my registration packet from school :( anyways I chose Hanabi's chakra affinity in this chapter. Well hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews means a lot :D

Naruto lazily opened his eyes waking from a great dream. The world had been made of ramen and he could never get full to him that was paradise. He tried to stand up and stretch but was stopped immediately by a weight holding on to his side. He remembered Hanabi had fallen asleep on him and currently her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head nuzzled deep into his chest.

_'I wonder if she would be mad if I woke her up?'_

He decided to let her sleep a while longer so he could take shower and get dressed. Naruto unhooked her arms from around his neck and picked her up bridal style. Heading to the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and left to get ready. Naruto trudged to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He just stood there for a while letting the warm water wake up his body completely after cleaning himself and getting dressed he went to the kitchen getting breakfast started.

_'I guess that we could have pancakes this morning I make her eat ramen almost every day…'_

Naruto took out the supplies needed and started to create the batter after a few minutes of whisking he poured the batter into four circles in a pan. He created a clone to make sure the food didn't get burned and walked back into the bedroom, time to get Hanabi up.

Hanabi was peacefully asleep and Naruto felt like the bad guy having to get her up. He knelt down and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Hey sleepy head time to wake up breakfast will be done soon."

Hanabi grumbled and flipped over so that she was lying on her face. Naruto started rubbing her back trying to coax her back to the world of the living.

"Come on you need to get up."

"No…."

Naruto just shook his and stood after debating for a few seconds he grabbed the blankets and ripped then away from her. Hanabi opened her eyes and turned to her side to glare at the blonde.

"Baka we'd better not be having ramen!"

"Ha for your information we're having pancakes and you're the one who wanted to train this morning so hurry up and get ready."

Hanabi huffed and sat up, Naruto left to set the plates. She got to her feet and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and try to wake up. Naruto served the pancakes onto two plates and after placing the pan in the sink Hanabi walked into the kitchen and sat to eat her breakfast. Naruto had to hold back laughter she had a big scowl plastered on her face. He also sat and started to dig into his breakfast.

"So what's got you in a bad mood this morning?"

She looked up at him then back at her plate.

"Well the way to woke me up wasn't really nice was it?"

"Hey I tried the nice way but you just rolled over and ignored me."

She said nothing to retaliate, after finishing and cleaning up the dishes Hanabi sat on the couch waiting for Naruto to come back from his bedroom with the supplies for today's training. With a few more minutes of waiting Naruto entered the room with a backpack and spoke.

"I've got everything ready to figure out your chakra nature."

Hanabi gave him a small smile and nodded Naruto responded with a big grin.

"Good let's go!"

She stood and followed him out the door heading to the training ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the grounds speedily Hanabi was eager to learn her chakra nature. Naruto landed behind her and took off his backpack Hanabi walked towards him stopping a few inches away. Naruto reached into his bag pulling out a small blank piece of paper.

"Hanabi-chan do you know what this is?"

Her eyes darted to the paper then back to Naruto's gaze.

"Yes when I was reading through the scroll it said that in order to find out which element you can use you need to transfer some of your chakra into a special piece of paper that will show you which element is your chakra nature."

"Correct!"

Naruto handed her the paper and Hanabi held it in both of her hands.

"Okay so all you need to do is transfer some of your chakra into the paper."

Hanabi did as she was told and concentrated on the flow of chakra from her hands and moved it into the paper. She did this for a minute and nothing happened.

"Naruto shouldn't something have happened already?"

Naruto looked confused when he did this it took a few seconds…

"Keep going I'm sure something will happen."

Hanabi just nodded and kept the transfer of chakra going and then the paper slightly became soggy and after a few seconds it was dripping water.

"Naruto it's soggy!!!"

Naruto looked at the paper and shot her a big grin.

"Looks like your chakra is water natured."

Hanabi couldn't help but smile after dropping the paper she ran and jumped into Naruto's arms and he just hugged back. Naruto released her from the embrace and was contemplating on what jutsu to teach her now. Then it struck him Gamatatsu was a water style user he remembered training with him trying to get a collaboration jutsu down.

"Hanabi-chan can you stand back for a sec?"

She backed away a few feet then Naruto did a few hand seals and slapped his right palm to the ground. A poof of smoke irrupted making Hanabi wince a little. As the smoke dissipated the outline of a human sized toad appeared. The toad was yellow with brown lines running down its arms. It was wearing a blue vest and a small katana on its back. The toad looked around for a few seconds before speaking in Naruto's direction.

"Hi Naruto do you have a snack?"

Hanabi's brow twitched, what did the blonde hope to achieve with this dumb looking toad.

"Sorry Gamatatsu I don't have any food but if you help me with teaching Hanabi-chan a water release jutsu I'll get you all the candy you can eat."

Gamatatsu let out a content sigh at the thought of candy.

"Okay I'll do it so what jutsu do you want me to teach her?"

'Hmm well Hanabi's one of the smartest shinobi, she had great chakra control that added with her Byakugan… I've got it!'

Naruto shot them both a grin and answered.

"How about the Hidden Mist Technique, it's a D rank jutsu but is also effective in lowering your opponent's visibility to near blindness, and with Hanabi's Byakugan she could clearly see through it?"

Hanabi nodded her head and turned to the yellow toad.

"Gamatatsu think you could teach me the Hidden Mist Technique?"

"I'd be happy too!"

Naruto smiled and jumped backwards to sit in a tree overlooking the grounds. Hanabi saw him leap away and turned her attention back to the frog.

"Alright Hanabi are you good with chakra control?"

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "I am good enough."

"Great with this jutsu you need to release your chakra into the area, this will condense the condensation in the area allowing you to create mist."

Hanabi nodded and followed the toad's instructions on the hand signs. She practiced control the condensation in the air and after an hour she had it down. Naruto had fallen asleep in the tree and was snoring loud. Hanabi let a devious grin form on her face she was about to get Naruto back from this morning. Activating her Byakugan she did the hand seals and the surrounding training ground became filled with a thick fog. Hanabi took out a kunai from her pouch and twirled it around her fingers. Naruto's ears twitched to the familiar sound. She through the kunai with grace but before it was even half way to him Naruto did a back flip up the tree and was standing upside down on the branch above it.

_'Crap where'd that come from I can't see anything in this damn mi… Hey she got the jutsu down!'_

Naruto jumped down to the ground landing perfectly but had to jump again as two kunai nearly hit his chest. He flew into bushed nearby and let out a sigh.

_'Maybe this wasn't the best jutsu to teach her…'_

Naruto looked up as the mist cleared away letting the sunny day return. He stood and frowned at a giggling Hanabi.

"How was that funny? You could've killed me."

"Oh come one Naruto-kun you're to skilled to let a few kunai hurt you."

He walked towards her shaking his head.

"What if they did hit me? Hmm I'd be, wait you just called me Naruto-kun?"

She shrugged "So?"

"It's just… I've never heard you use that suffix with anyone even Neji?"

She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Well you've become close to me so I thought it was alright?"

Naruto gave her a lazy smile and brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head up.

"Of course it's alright if I can call you Hanabi-chan you can call me Naruto-kun."

A soft smile graced her lips but then they heard a big stomach growl.

"Naruto I taught her the jutsu can I get my treat down?"

"I promised you a snack and you'll get one."

He strolled over to his bag pack and took out a brown sack of candy. He sat it in front the toad.

"Here you go my friend, candy."

Gamatatsu shot his tongue out gulping up the sweets Hanabi walked over to Naruto's side and looked up at him.

"Is he really that simple?"

"Yup he'll do pretty much anything for a snack I even got him to fight a shark summon just for a bar of chocolate."

Hanabi laughed this sure was a strange toad.

"Well Naruto I've got to return home I'll see you later and goodbye Hanabi it was fun you train you."

They both waved and the toad disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto put his backpack on and wondered what they should do for the rest of the day. Gazing at the sky it looked like it was about 10am.

"Hey what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know… wait why don't we go shopping for your new suit?"

He groaned, shopping to Naruto was boring he didn't enjoy the entire going around for hours just to buy a pair of clothes. Yet he had nothing better to do today.

"Okay let's go."

A swirl of leaves surrounded them and they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat her desk wishing for some Sake. Thanks to the destruction of the villages on the border Konoha had to keep up talks with the Land of Rivers. The country of Rivers were never known for taking drastic actions but the thought of a village as strong as Konoha attacking wasn't a good possibility. Tsunade just wanted to find whoever destroyed these villages and bring them to justice.

The door of her office opened showing a very angry Neji and a worried looking TenTen who seemed to be trying to calm him down. Neji stopped in front of her desk.

"Hokage-sama I just read a document that states nothing is being done about the issue of Hanabi living with Naruto."

TenTen grabbed Neji's hand whispering into his ear.

"Neji you can't just burst in here."

He just ignored her while Tsunade rubbed her temples just what she needed a made Hyuga.

"Neji look this is out of my control Hanabi is a shinobi, she can make decisions about her life and no one can stop that…"

"But what if Naru…"

She shot him a look that shut him up.

"Naruto is an honorable person and would never do anything to hurt Hanabi and you know that."

He gritted her teeth, she was right. The only reason he was angry was because the council had been breathing down his neck about getting her back. He felt foolish letting them get to him. He turned to TenTen about to apologize for acting so rash but she just nodded in understanding. She kissed him softly giving him a rare blush.

"Now if that is all I have to get back to work?"

"Gomen Hokage-sama."

Neji bowed and left.

Tsunade looked back down at her desk and groaned again.

_'So much paper work, I can't wait until Naruto takes over just one more long week.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was sitting in a chair holding Naruto's backpack on her lap they had found a small shop that tailored very formal clothes. Naruto had tried on six tuxes but none seemed right. He was changing into the seventh and walked out. Hanabi looked him up and down blushing. The tux was all black with a black under shirt and a red tie he looked… handsome!

"So do you like it?"

"Y-yea it looks great."

He let out a deep breath "Awesome, because if I had to try on another tux I think I would chew my arm off."

He turned and entered the changing room taking of his tux and putting back on his pants and normal jacket. After leaving the changing room and paying for the tux he put it in his bag and they left walking through the streets no real destination in mind.

* * *

Nejis one of my favorite characters in the series so I can't leave him hanging as the bad guy :P. Ha but i already have the next chapter half way done so i will be posting it tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

Ok heres the chapter that everyone has been waiting for they finally....... get together :D i may revise it later but the only way i could write them be coming a couple and do justice was give it it's own chapter i may revise it later but anywho i hope you like it and stay tuned i am hoping to finish this story by the start of the school year which is in like 36 days so if a get a chapter out every other day ill make it :D oh yea thanks to my reviewers you are epically amazing

PS: 20000 words W00t im going to try to make this story 60000 :)

**Fighting**

_Thinking_

* * *

Night time had fallen over the village blanketing the sky with endless amounts of stars. Hanabi was currently sitting on top of the apartment building Naruto and herself lived in. He thought it was a good idea to relax under the stars for once. The blonde himself went back to the apartment to grab her a blanket.

_'It really is pretty, I wonder how many stars are really in the sky.'_

She was brought out of thought as someone had just landed behind her. She kept staring at the sky and felt a warm blanket encircle her body. Naruto sat down beside her and tilted his head towards the sky. This was one of his favorite things to do when he was little and alone, he would always come up and just look at the stars for hours before falling asleep.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yea?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

He turned his attention to the dark haired girl next to him.

"Nothing important just kind of counting the stars…"

She giggled a little making him crack a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha it's just I was thinking the exact same thing, how many do you think there are?"

"Don't know the most I've ever counted was about 500 then I gave up."

She made a hand sign and activated her Byakugan making Naruto arched an eyebrow, and after a minute of silence she spoke.

"I just counted 3,750."

Naruto's jaw dropped "H-how did you count so many so fast!"

"Great thing about being a Hyuga your eyes can see farther."

He stuck his tongue out at her and fake pouted mumbling "Not fair." She inwardly laughed for being three years older than her Naruto could be immature. Yet in other ways he was vastly more grown. He had seen more deaths, been in more battles, and had to face off against his best friend twice but somehow Naruto still seemed to live life with the most upbeat attitude she had ever seen.

_'He's always been so odd to me and I don't think I'll ever understand him._'

Naruto lay down and she could see him mouthing numbers 501, 502, 503…

'And I don't think I'd want him any other way.'

After an hour of counting stars Hanabi laid next to him and he put his arm around her. Hanabi snuggled into his side and let out a content sigh.

"So in three days you're going to be instated as hokage right?"

She felt him nod.

"Where are you going to move too after that happens?"

"What do you mean, I'll still be living in this place?"

Hanabi turned her head to stare up at his face while Naruto was still gazing into the sky.

"Well I was thinking since you will be the hokage you'd move into some extravagant house or something."

He burst out laughing, did people really think the hokage got some sort of huge mansion.

"Hanabi-chan do you think the hokage really gets his own house?"

She was silent for a few moments then responded "Umm yes…"

"Sad to tell you but the hokage doesn't get some special house. They're stuck with whatever they already have I mean yea you get some perks around the village but inevitably you're paid about as much as your previous rank as a ninja."

"That doesn't seem fair, I would think the village would be glad to pay you more seeing as you're the village's leader."

He gave a small shrug "Ehh I don't care about money much I have everything I already need great friends, a home, and a village that finally respects."

They both fell into a comfortable silence the night air felt amazing on their skin. After a while Naruto nodded off to sleep with Hanabi still lying next to him.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Hanabi was shivering badly waking Naruto from his peaceful rest. He looked down and Hanabi's cheeks were flushed and she was sweating. He quickly stood and picked her up as softly as he could.

_'Crap it must be like 40 degrees right now and I thought that this thin blanket would be enough.'_

Naruto jumped off of the roof and walked briskly to his front door. After entering he quickly made his way to the bedroom and placed Hanabi on his bed.

_'Okay calm down Naruto what did Sakura tell you to do when someone got a cold… Fever! Check for a fever.'_

He rested his hand on her forehead and she was burning up. Naruto went to the bath room and got a wash cloth damp, coming back he placed the wash cloth on her forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed feeling like an idiot.

_'Baka you should've known that she would get cold I mean she doesn't have an all powerful demon inside her keeping her healthy.'_

Hanabi quietly coughed causing Naruto to turn and look at her. She opened her eyes groggily to meet a pair of sapphire blues. She gave him a soft smile.

"Hi…"

He could only respond with a smaller grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too good, we probably shouldn't have fallen asleep."

He chuckled "Your right about that one looks like I made you catch I cold."

Hanabi just shrugged and then let out a sneeze. Naruto got up and grabbed a box of cleanex's and handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and Naruto through away the used tissue this action made her cringe.

"Didn't' that gross you out?"

He shook his head "Not really, and anyways it's my fault you got sick so it's the least I can do."

Hanabi closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the apartment and the bed. She reopened her eyes and studied Naruto who was staring down at the ground. He looked worried, to add on that Naruto was always worried about other people before himself. For starters he showed her nothing but understanding when she came to his home in tears. He let her stay in his home and comforted her when she needed it. He stood up for her when she left the Hyuga clan. Throughout all their time together Naruto was always there for her. Yet she still had one doubt in the back of her mind.

_'When he becomes hokage will he really want me to stay with him? With all of the stress he'll face I'll probably just be a nuisance.'_

Hanabi gulped and kept her eyes shut "I'll leave."

Naruto turned his attention towards her. "What?"

"When you take over as hokage I'll leave, I know you would probably want this place to yourself."

Naruto gawked at her 'Was she crazy???'

"Hanabi-chan what brought this up?"

She opened her eyes and frowned "I was just thinking you've already done so much for me that I don't want to feel like a burden."

Naruto reached out and took Hanabi's left hand in his right.

"A burden? Having you here has been great before you moved in I felt lonely… I know I have friends but everyone seems to have a person that is constantly in their life and they can turn to that person when their sad or down."

He was absent mindedly stroking her hand with his thumb but continued.

"Hanabi you've become a big part of my life and I don't think I'd ever want you to leave…"

Hanabi took a held her breath, a little confused with what he was saying.

"Naruto-kun what do you mean?"

His silence triggered her to become even more confused until he looked her deep in the eyes. They both had similar thoughts running through their heads.

_'She has such beautiful eyes.'_

_'His eyes are so pretty.'_

"Hanabi-chan I know I'm not probably not your perfect guy but… I just want you to know that I care about you as well, as more than a friend."

Naruto blushed not believing what he just said. He looked at Hanabi again and she held no emotion on her pale face. He sat there for what felt like an eternity studying her yet there was no change. He dropped his gaze and stood to leave but was stopped by a small hand grasping his wrist 'Déjà vu.' He looked down and Hanabi seemed to have a sad frown plastered on her delicate lips.

"Are you joking with me?"

"Of course not why would I joke around with something like this?"

She gave a fake pout "Well you are known as the village's number one prankster."

He sat back down on the bed "I'm being honest, I really care about you."

She took a second to study his face looking for any indication he was lying. If Naruto was really just playing a joke it would devastate her. His expression only held a real look of care for her so she took a chance.

"Well good."

He arched an eye brow but she spoke again.

"Because I feel the same way about you."

Naruto's face lit up and he couldn't help but shoot her a foxy grin. Hanabi sat up and he wrapped her up in his arms. Hanabi placed her own arms around the grinning blonde. She nuzzled into his chest and breathed in his aroma.

_'Fresh air and ramen… completely Naruto.'_

She backed away a little and looked up.

"So does this make me your girlfriend?"

"Yep, unless you want to be the boyfriend in the relationship because I could always use a little jutsu that makes me into a beautiful young woman."

She glared at him "Baka this isn't the time to joke."

"Fine but you shouldn't glare it's mean."

She intensified her glare "Make me!"

Naruto brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head up a little. He just smirked and then brought his lips to hers. Hanabi closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her first his. His lips were soft yet a little dry but she loved them. Her lips were perfectly smooth and it felt like fireworks were going off in their minds.

Naruto pulled back while Hanabi was rooted to the spot eyes still closed. When she did open her eyes she felt her face go red and she hugged Naruto again hiding her face from his sight. Naruto responded and hugged her while gently stoking her back and smiling.

"So something tells me that was your first kiss?"

She just nodded slightly.

"Well I can tell you it's the best I've ever had."

"How many people have you kissed?"

He went silent for a second.

"Umm lets change the subject, how are you feeling?"

Hanabi's mind froze 'How many people has he actually kissed?"

She moved backwards out of the warm embrace and shot a stern look at him.

"Answer."

Naruto sighed in defeat "Only two people, one was Sakura the day I brought Sauske back and the other was in the academy someone knocked me into Sauske and…"

Hanabi started cracking up and now Naruto glared.

"It's not funny okay it took me months to forget about it."

"So Sauske's a good kisser then?"

He stuck his tongue out at her "NO! It was just traumatic."

"Right keep telling yourself that Naruto-kun."

"You know what I'll be in the kitchen." Naruto kept the scowl on his face and got up to walk away Hanabi tried to get up but became light headed and fell off of the bed. She shut her eyes ready to feel her butt hit the ground hard but all she felt was two strong arms catch her and pull her up to her feet.

"Guess you forgot your sick huh."

Naruto helped her back into bed and then lay down beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure my girlfriend doesn't get out of bed again, so just close your eyes and get some sleep it's only 3am."

She was about to counter but Naruto just turned to his side and draped an arm over her stomach. Hanabi smiled and turned to her side so she was facing him.

"Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

She stayed silent and just let the moment sink in before answering.

"For everything."

She mustered up as much courage as she could and leaned over capturing Naruto's lips with her own. She slowly kissed him enjoying the new sensations running through her body. This went on for a few more seconds and then she felt Naruto's tongue trace her bottom lip. She broke the kiss and inched back a little. Naruto's eyes went wide he knew he would take it to far.

"S-sorry Hanabi-chan I guess I got a little too carried away, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She just shook her head slightly "No it's my fault it's just I've never felt anything like that before..."

Naruto understood completely "We'll just take it slow alright?"

"Alright."

She snuggled her head back into his chest and he place his arm around her again slowly stroking her back. The newest couple in Konoha both fell asleep with a smile routed to their faces. Both content with life at the moment.

* * *

**BAM** there you go hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took a few attempts to write but I said hell with it and stuck with this one :D Anyways next chapter will be important… I'm talking world shattering XD not really world shattering but important and I will post it tomorrow before I leave for drivers ed :D have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortest chapter since the beginning :( sorry fir that but I am heading to the airport to leave for texas 3 weeks :D so yea ill be writing the next chapter the entire 8 hour flight and sitting in the terminals so the next one will be wrong sorry again :( and thanks for the reviews means AlOt

_Thinking_

_**Other**_

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto and Hanabi became a couple and also two days since she had become sick. Hanabi was currently lying in bed with a bad fever and not wanting to do anything that involved movement of her legs, arms, and heck anything that involved expending energy. Naruto had done everything he could to make her feels comfortable he took care of her better than a doctor with some sage advice from Tsunade.

Today though Hanabi wished she was better because Naruto was being inducted as the hokage and she couldn't go.

_'I should be there, this is his dream about to be realized but NO I'm stuck in this bed with a fever.'_

Hanabi just let out a groan and closed her eyes again trying to get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had slipped into the shower with a dumb grin on his face. All night he couldn't sleep because today all of the hard work he put in over the years would pay off. He scrubbed himself with soap, washed his hair and then stepped out of the shower drying off. He gazed into the mirror still smiling.

_'Just a few more hours… a few more hours.'_

Naruto got dressed and entered the bedroom walking over and kneeling beside the bed he put his hand to Hanabi's forehead she was feeling less hot than yesterday. One thing bothered him though, would he really leave her in this condition while he was off in the village and most likely gone for the entire day. Of course he could create a few clones to look after her but that still didn't make him feel any better. Hanabi opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey feeling any better?"

"Kind of I still have no energy but I feel better than I did last night."

He traced his hand down the side of her face and slowly stroked her cheek.

"Good, but I'm a little worried of leaving you here all day."

"It's alright just make a clone I'll be fine."

Just then she started coughing.

"See, I don't feel right just leaving you alone even with a clone… wait I know what I can do."

"Baka you can't just skip the ceremony."

"I know that's why I'm going to create a clone and send him to the ceremony, none of the council members or baa-chan will be able to tell the difference."

"You can't do that!"

Naruto frowned and sat on the edge of the bed still looking at her.

"And why's that?"

"Naruto-kun it's your dream to become hokage and not truly being there for your own ceremony… all because of me…"

He just chuckled "Hanabi-chan the clone will remember everything about it and when he is dispelled all of the memories will come back to me."

She frowned "If that's true then why can't a clone just stay with me hmm?"

"I'd just feel better knowing the real me is here to take care of my girlfriend and not just some clone."

She grumbled something under her breath but gave up. Naruto saw that he won and gave a triumphant smile. He looked at the clock and noticed he still had two hours before 'he' had to leave.

"Scoot over a little."

Hanabi moved closer to the middle of the bed and gave Naruto some room to lie down. Naruto lifted up the covers and snaked his way next to Hanabi. He rolled to his side and Hanabi turned so that their faces were almost touching.

"Naruto, have you told anyone about 'us' yet?"

He put on a thinking expression, yes he had gone out to grab medicine from Sakura and then spoke with Tsunade about the fever but he didn't bring up the subject with either of them.

"Nope the only two people I've seen in the last couple of days were Sakura and Baa-chan but I didn't say anything. Why do you not want me to?"

She blushed "No! I mean it doesn't matter, I'd just like to be their when we tell everyone."

Naruto nodded and kissed her on the forehead making her blush harder.

_'Could she get anymore cute?"_

Hanabi rested her head under his chin and Naruto wrapped and arm around her torso. Hanabi fell asleep a few minutes later while Naruto was wide awake. He figured he had two hours until a clone had to go the Kage tower. Letting out a sigh he stroked Hanabi's back closing his eyes to rest them.

**2 hours later-**

Naruto turned his head and looked at the clock.

_'Time to create the clone.'_

He retraced himself from the warmth of the bed and more importantly his girlfriend. Bring his hands together and making a hand sign he spoke lowly.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."**

Another Naruto poofed in front of the blonde smiling.

"Okay you know what to do."

The clone nodded and walked out of the room and next the apartment. Hopefully this plan would work, yawning a little Naruto went back to the position he was previously laying in and fell asleep finally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage tower-

Tsunade was standing in her office looking out the window. Today was her last day as the village's leader and a small part of her was remorseful. Over the few years she was hokage the village had grown on her again and also being able to boss around some annoying ninja was an added perk. The door of her office opened loudly slamming against the walk. Faster than the eyes could see a blonde blur came flying in and stopped at her desk.

"BAA-CHAN I'M HERE AND READY TO TAKE OVER!"

"Alright, Alright I hear you no reason to yell gaki!"

Naruto apologized and took a seat in front of her desk. Tsunade sat in her own seat and took out what looked like an old scroll. The paper was worn and weather stained. She unrolled it and turned the scroll towards Naruto. His eyes widened on the old paper were the signatures of all the previous hokage's. All of which seemed to be written in blood.

"So I just write my name next to yours?"

"Yep but that's only half of it you also need to the correct hand signs."

"Hand signs?"

Tsunade nodded "Watch carefully you need to do these hand signs correctly before writing your name or else you won't officially become the hokage."

"What's the point of this?"

"Well think of it as kind of a rite of passage it binds you to protect the village or else…"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "Or else what?"

"Or else you will be banished from the village."

He broke out laughing "What's the point of that, I would think if you were chosen to become the hokage you'd be trusted enough to give your life for the village?"

"Come on just sign it and then you can take over."

Naruto nodded and stood he read the hand signs that were written on the top of the scroll and performed them perfectly. He bit his thumb and brought it down to the paper writing his full name on the paper.

**U**

**Z**

**U**

**M**

**A**

**K**

**I**

**N**

**A**

**R**

**U**

**T**

**O**

After he was finished the scroll glowed blue and then faded back to its original yellowish color.

"W-what was that?"

Tsunade couldn't help but smile "That Naruto, was the scrolls way of saying you are now the Hokage of Konoha."

The biggest grin in the history of men appeared on the blonde shinobi's face. He lunged forward capturing Tsunade in bear hug knocking her chair over. They both fell backwards and Naruto was just repeating the same phrase over and over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tsunade was having trouble breathing, A- Naruto's hug was rivaling even her strength, B- he was on top of her, and C- he weighed a ton."

"N-Na-Naruto you're crushing me!"

He looked down and immediately jumped up and helped Tsunade up.

"S-sorry baa-chan I'm just so happy."

"Ha I know but Naruto tomorrow is the day we will let the village know it's official so be here at around 12 k?"

He nodded swiftly and then made a hand sign.

"Well I have to tell Hanabi-chan see you later baa-chan!"

With that the clone dissipated leaving a stunned Tsunade.

_'That was just a clone? That baka didn't even really come!?'_

* * *

Hanabi felt so comfortable right down she snuggled herself closer to Naruto, his body was radiating a heat that made her feel safe and loved. After letting out a content sigh she drifted back into deep sleep. Naruto on the other hand eyes opened wide, he jumped out of bed and laughed while crying a little. Hanabi was flown back into the bed and yelped. She looked at the blonde as if he was crazy which at the moment he did look like he had just gone off the deep end.

"I-I-I'm the hokage…"

He dropped to his knees still smiling, Hanabi let go of her growing anger and crawled off the bed and stood careful not to fall over. She crept up to Naruto and knelt in front of him.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun."

He couldn't speak his lifelong dream was finally true and he couldn't believe it. Hanabi put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Naruto unconsciously hugged her back. After a few minutes he stood and lifted Hanabi with him.

"Where are we going?"

He just gave her a cheeky grin.

"You'll see."

Naruto positioned Hanabi onto his back and left his apartment...

* * *

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it a little with the entire document thing I didn't even know what I was writing but it sounded good so yep…


End file.
